Playing Tag
by brokenxlostforever
Summary: Mike and the gang decide to play tag with Eleven. When Mike becomes "it", he sees El and chases after her. When she randomly stops, it leaves them alone and Mike can't help but forget about the game. Takes place before season 2. Pure fluff Mike and Eleven cuteness


Mike, Eleven, Lucas, and Dustin decide to play tag when they're talking about it and El has no clue what they're talking about. They were all outside when Mike tries to explain to El what tag is.

El looks at Mike for help and asks, "what is tag?"

Mike's POV:

I look at El and try to think how I can explain this without it being too confusing.

Once I figure out, I say, "well basically someone is "it." And whoever is "it" tries to tag the other people playing or is the chaser. So that whoever they chase can become "it" and the other person who was "it" is now a runner." I look up at El and hope she can understand my confusing way of explaining it. Luckily she nods at me and I instantly smile. Luckily, Dustin and Lucas are too busy talking to notice anything.

I get their attention by saying, "Who's gonna be it?"

Dustin quickly shouts, "Not "it"!"

Lucas says, "Me either." They both start running before I can say anything.

I look back at El and say, "why don't I be "it" first?" She looks at me and smiles and starts running. I look around and notice I have no clue where Lucas and Dustin went. I decide to run after El since she's the only one I see. Once I start running after her, she sees me and stops. I almost run right into her, but I manage to stop. She looks at the same eyes that she always gives me. Those eyes that I want to look into forever. I realize what I've been thinking and try to shake it off. The moonlight aligns perfectly with her and she really looks so beautiful.

I try to shake it off and forget about it, "Hey, El? Why did you stop? Is something wrong?" Before I can continue, she puts her hand against my lips. I look down at her finger and before I can question why she does this.

She says, "Mike, why is my heart beating so fast?"

I almost laugh, but I stop myself when I realize she is being serious, "It's from the running, your heart quickens when you are doing something faster than normal."

She still looks confused and asks, "No, I mean whenever we're alone or you're close to me, just with you in general." I look at her a little more and realize what she's implying. I come to realize that my heart is still fast even though it should be slowed down now. I look at her eyes again and smile. I can't deny it anymore, I like this girl and I really want to be with her. Although, how do I even explain this to her? I guess I should begin by answering her question.

"El," she moves a little closer to me and before I can speak. She comes close enough so that when she reaches out her hand, she can touch me. And she does, she puts her hand on my chest feeling my quick heartbeat. I realize my face is getting warm now too. Crap, now I'm blushing.

She smiles a bit and says, "Mike, your heart is beating fast like mine." I nod at her not really knowing much to say. She continues to put her hand on my chest and I get the urge to grab her hand when she puts it down.

I try to answer her question, "Our hearts are beating fast because well we like each other."

She perks up and asks, "Oh! Is it because we're friends?"

I stutter, "Kinda, we do like each other but we like each other a little more than friends. Like we want to be together like dating wise."

She starts to look confused again, "Dating?'

I smile and nod, "Yeah like holding hands, kissing, things you wouldn't do with a friend but with someone you like more than friends!" I quickly realize what I say and blush, I almost start to apologize or something when she asks.

"Mike, what's kissing? Is it scary?" I start to blush again and realize I don't know how to explain it. She looks at me with bright, but still scared and confused eyes.

I say trying to be more confident, "We can try it if you want. I totally get it if you don't want to, and it's not really scary I promise. If you feel uncomfortable, you can pull away or just tell me"

She smiles brightly and says, "Yeah, okay I trust you." I grab her hand to make her feel better, well myself since she doesn't seem nervous at all. I lean in and put my lips against her, closing my eyes and I realize how right it feels. This was my first kiss and it felt so right. I pull away hoping I wasn't bad or it was too scary for El. I look at her and realize she is blushing too now.

She looks at me being so beautiful, "Does this mean we're dating now?"

My blush deepens and I startle out, "If you want to."

She squeezes my hand smiles brighter and nods, 'Mike, I would love to date you."


End file.
